Long lost Brother and Sister
by chamelonandgoode4ever
Summary: The circle doesn't exist but there are a few surprises in store for Cammie, her ex-boyfriend and his best friend are now spies, 2 people from Cammie s past make a reappearance and lots and lots of Zammie and maybe a bit of jealously.


Long lost brother and sister

The circle doesn't exist but there are a few surprises in store for Cammie, her ex-boyfriend and his best friend are now spies, 2 people from Cammie`s past make a reappearance and lots and lots of Zammie and maybe a bit of jealously.

Chapter 1

Cammie`s Pov

I`m sitting in my room all alone, which I typical I always get here early after the holidays have ended but it doesn't help being all on your own, but at least I get to find more secret passages.

"Opsie daisy" I heard a familiar cry

"Liz! How are you? What did you do this time?"

As I was rambling out all of these questions I hadn't noticed she had made her way up to me and was crushing me in a hug, I then got a good first glimpse at her sure she had grown taller and her hair was more blond but by god what happened to her face?

"Liz I love you and all but I can`t breathe."

"All right sorry but I just missed you so much."

"And I missed you to but what happened to you face?"

"Let's just say don't fall asleep in a pool in Alabama."

I just had to laugh at this as it was only something my Lizzie would do fall asleep in a pool.

I drifted off into my thinking about my other besties: Bex and Macey and of course my notorious Blackthorne Boy, Zach, hes so charming and sweet I could stare into his green orbs all day and not have a problem, I love the way he makes me melt when he says Gallagher Girl, it makes me feel special, wanted and loved. I couldn't wait to see him again; I just might have to ask Liz to use her incredible hacking skills to find out if an exchange is coming up. There's also one other thing at the back of my mind that I feel regret for not telling my friends or even Zach, but I just can't stop thinking about them, them being my brother and sister who were kidnapped by the circle, I don't know where they are, if they escaped or if they are deep undercover they could be around me but I wouldn't know it I know I'm meant to be good but when I haven't seen them in 10 years its hard, it's hard for me when everyone else talks about family I don't feel lucky I know I have my sisters but that doesn't make up for the 3 family members I have lost.

I must have been daydreaming for quite some while, because I heard the faint mummer's of my 3 best friends, I could only just about here them, now for a spy this wasn't very good I could hear Lizzie saying that she was worried about me but Macey and Bex were just trying to reassure her that I was daydreaming about a certain Blackthorn Boy.

They abbubtley stopped as the saw I was out of my trance.

"Hi Cammie I was wandering when the hell u where going to join us."

At this my face just lit up god I had missed her and her British accent, so I did the only think I could do, and that was hugging her in the most excruitiateing bone crushing hug. I don't know how long it lasted but I can tell she was struggling to breath but I still didn't break it off, well that was until Macey decided to speak up.

"Right Cammie enough of hugging Bex you have seem to have forgotten about me, then after we need to know all about what was happening in this little daydream of yours."

At this I felt my cheeks heat up there probably as red as Lizzies by now least you can't tell when she's blushing lucky devil.

"All right okay, I haven't forgotten you Mace and I don't think I ever could but before we here about my daydream we need to hear about how everyone's summers went. Don't ya think?"

I only just heard mummers of yhs and whatever's but only if you promise to tell us what you were thinking about, before I was off in a daydream again. I hadn't realised we had reached our room until Bex decided to beat the living daylights out of me.

"wh..what was that for?"

"Well you were obviously in a daydream again, we done everything we could to get you attention do you know how worried Liz was, she nearly had a bloody panic attack because of."

"All right I'm sorry Lizzie I didn't mean to scare you I just have a lot on my mind right now but you don't have to worry about me."

"That`s the thing Cammie we do worry about you, your our sister and it's our job." Lizzie was nearly in tears at this point so I did the best thing a sister could do; I went up and hugged her to death.

"Thank you Lizzie for caring, but you shouldn't worry about me. Now we have stories of summer to tell." Liz being Liz just hugged me back she knew I was crying as well.

"Hang on!" Mace shouted at me.

"You said you had a lot of things on your mind, where they about Zach?"

Omg I just knew this was coming I suppose I could lie but I hate doing that to them so I will tell them the part truth, I don't want them to know about my brother and sister just yet because they will only act sympathetic and I hate that.

"Well I guess it was, I just miss him you know, I miss his smirk, his green orbs and his hair, I just miss everything about him."

"Awwww is our Cammie in love?"

"Mace, yes, yes I am and I have no problem admitting it."

God when was I one to let my entire feelings spill out, I never do that even with my 3 sisters.

"Good because that makes our job a lot easier."

God not another Macey makeover I can't handle them. Please no.

"Oh god Cammie I don't mean a makeover, although that is a good idea, I actually meant getting it out of you."

" Omg you can read my mind, and ok then."

"so Liz how was you summer?"

"Well I spent most of my time hacking and laying in the pool in Alabarma as you can tell I fell asleep and got pretty burnt thou its all good as I have some of my burn be gone cream." We all just had to laugh at this it was just typical Lizze.

"So….." Omg I so know that look she was going to ask whether Liz had seen or heard from Joanas in the hols, you see Joanas is Lizzies boyfriend they met on the exchange 2 years ago just like Zach and I, Bex and Grant and Nick and Macey the only difference is Macey and Nick met on the exchange 1 year ago.

"Did you hear from Joanas or even see him?"

Liz started stuttering and turned bright red you could tell she was embarrassed poor her Macey can be mean some times but can`t we all.

"We…Well um..umm he phoned me and that was just about it."

"Awwww that's so sweet." Macey being Macey cued

I then realised that it had been quite a while since they came back, I mentally checked my watch to see what the time was it was exactly 5:47 and 32 seconds we needed to get a move on if we were going to be on time.

"Um guys you do realise we have exactly 1 minuet and 28 seconds to get to the Grand Hall for the Welcome back dinner."

"Oh shoot we better get going then."

And with that we all broke off into a run as we were on the other side of the mansion. As we reached the Great Hall we burst through the doors just as mum was making the Gallagher Commandment which every Gallagher Girl new so well and loved, we managed to slip in to our seats without people noticing well that's a first.

"Welcome back student I hope you have a wonderful semester here at Gallagher but before you do your own thing I have an announcement to make….

End of chapter 1


End file.
